


Fall

by taterthot



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Also Hyuna makes a few appearances, Angel & Demon Interactions, Angel and Demon AU, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Cause she’s the Head Angel cause yaaas, Demon/Human Relationships, Eventual Romance, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’m sorry for what I did to Hongseok alsksksk, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Discussion, Tags Are Hard, and the rest are humans, and two are demons, idk how to tag, like half of Pentagon are angels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:10:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taterthot/pseuds/taterthot
Summary: "How did you get in?" Yuto asked."Your mirror. I came from Heaven.""Heaven?! What—it's...it's real?""Of course it's real," Kino defended, his voice no longer soft and timid. "It's where all us Angels reside."There's absolutely no way that's true. "...Angels...""Yes! You do know what an Angel is, right?""Well, yeah. But they aren't real?"Yuto shot up from bending down in front of Kino, pressing his back into the wall. He was just waiting on Wooseok to pop through the door and tell him he was joking and everything was a prank."I'm real, though. See?"Kino reached out and gripped Yuto's hand tightly, beaming up at the taller. As if he wasn't crazy. Yeah, right.Basically...If Kino has never Fell, none of the following events would have occurred.





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I forgot how I came up with this AU💀
> 
> It just happened.
> 
> Buuut, I’m glad you’re here if you’re reading this, and I hope you enjoy and stick with me to the end!

Being an Angel is the best thing your soul could ever be. It's the highest of the high, the most purest form, the most useful form. Every soul wanted to become an Angel.

At least, that's what Kino's been told. For the 386,827,287th time. No exaggeration.

When you've been alive for hundreds upon hundreds of years without ever technically dying, you tend to keep count of things that's been shoved down your throat. Kino was one of them, being able to remember the exact number of times someone's praised being an Angel. It could kind of get tiring after a while. If he could even experience being tired.

"Evaluations are today," an Angel passing by Kino said to their companion.

He looked up to see it was two girls with their white wings on full display from the slits on the backs of their dresses. If a Regulator were to see them, they would definitely be in trouble, as they were supposed to practice hiding them as much as possible.

"Obviously. How can I forget?"

For the 386,827,288th time now.

Kino gave polite smiles to those he managed to catch eye contact with as he walked down the white hallway, feeling the weight of his own wings press against his back. He really didn't want to go to the Evaluation Room, because he knew his report wasn't going to reflect his abilities. And not only that, but he wasn't looking forward to be getting scolded by a certain person.

"Kino!"

Kino turned around to see Hongseok jogging to catch up with him. Hongseok was older than Kino, by at least 200 or so years. The same age as his old mentor.

"Hi, Hongseok," Kino greeted, beginning to walk once his senior caught up to him.

"Did you get your Evaluation back yet?"

Kino shook his head, bearing a tight-lipped smile. "Getting it now."

"Exciting, eh? Do you think you did well?"

Kino tried his hardest not to roll his eyes as he merely gave a shrug without vocalizing his concerns. The last thing he needed was Hongseok of all people talking about his scores and pretending like he ever cared about Kino, despite being his new "mentor".

"Talk to me, Kino," Hongseok all but whined, wrapping his arms around Kino's left one.

"There's nothing to talk about," Kino sighed. "I'll tell you my results once I get them."

"You seem stressed, and as your mentor, I am obligated to see what's wrong with you and—"

Without warning, Kino felt himself being pushed into one of the pristine walls. He winced in pain as he felt his wings press uncomfortably against the hard wall through his shirt and blazer. Firm hands kept him in place, leaving him to raise his eyes at whoever was holding him in place.

"Yanan—"

"Your scores were low," the voice growled out from a tall blond.

Yanan, the tall, blond Chinese man that Kino had taken to being around lately. Or, more like Yanan had taken to being around Kino. After coming back from his latest Life, he found Kino and began sticking with him ever since. Some called Yanan his 2nd—or 3rd—mentor. And, oddly, Kino was kind of okay with that.

Kind of.

A big smile enveloped Kino's face as he stared up at Yanan. "Hey, Yanan—"

"Don't try to avoid it. Why were your scores low? How did you let them drop? Do you not remember the last Evaluation? The warning?"

Hongseok came into Kino's view, looking at Yanan with a confused expression.

"How did you know Kino's scores?"

"They just told me after I got mine," Yanan replied without taking his eyes off of the trapped Angel in front of him. "The Council is not happy at all."

"They never are," Kino pointed out. He earned the glare he got from Yanan.

"It's not funny, Kino. They're talking about making you Fall."

Hongseok frowned. "They can't."

"They can and they will. They might do it soon, if I can't talk them out of it."

The hands released from Kino's shoulder, the smaller relaxing since his back was no longer hurting. He gave Yanan another smile, which was not returned for obvious reasons.

Kino's mentor grabbed the tallest's shoulder. "I should go. I'm his actual mentor."

"Which is why you shouldn't go. They'll think you favorite him."

Kino couldn't help but huff and roll his eyes. That thought was highly unlikely. Him and Hongseok were completely incompatible, as they were just forced together after Kino's old mentor had Fell and he was in need of guidance still. Usually, the Council made sure Angels were comfortable with their mentors, and that their mentors were a good fit for them. But apparently since it was Kino's second time getting one, and has yet to experience a single Life, they didn't really care if they fit or not. They were probably just doing anything to not Humanize Kino.

"Highly unlikely," Kino vocalized his opinion. "We don't fit at all."

Hongseok's frown deepened as his eyes focused on Kino. It wasn't that Hongseok was a bad person, he was just kind of annoying. He spoke lowly of his past Lives and how horrible they were, the names he went by that he hated and such. And he knew it annoyed Kino, yet he continued talking about it, being a main contributor to the counter Kino keeps in his head.

"Is this because of him?" Yanan's voice got noticeably lower.

Kino stiffened at the mention of his former mentor, lips drawn in a thin line.

"Because he Fell and was Humanized?" Yanan continued. "Kino, you can't just act out and not expect consequences. You could've easily talked this out—"

"Don't worry about me," Kino interrupted, smiling falsely up at the taller. "I'm fine, Yanan. Hongseok."

With nods to both of them, Kino walked around the two Angels towards the Evaluation Room, trying to not think about the memories he had with his first mentor.

 

—

 

Yanan has not been exaggerating about his Evaluation, and Kino sort of wishes he had been. His marks in almost every category was under satisfactory, save for the 'Heavenly Appearance' one, which was above satisfactory. But what was Kino who was bad at everything but looking good? What would looking good do for him? Probably land him a modeling job on Earth if he ever freaking lived a Life for once.

Kino entered his little apartment, balling up the report and tossing it in a trash bin, which immediately set the paper on fire.

All Angels' apartments were small, as they consisted of only one room. Each room consisted of a couch, a mirror, maybe pictures of past lives—although they were encouraged to trash them, and a tube protruding from the ceiling that gave them their daily serving of Angel Fruit. Kino hardly ate the fruit, only taking a few bites each day before trashing it. Maybe that's why his scores were so low.

Kino looked at his bare walls, wondering if he would ever have any photos on them. Yanan had some, Hongseok did too. But he doesn't. Why wasn't he left to Live too?

The Angel let out a sigh as he walked to his couch, passing by the day's fruit sitting on it's golden platter. That's all Kino ever saw. White and gold. With the exception of Angels' hair, he has never seen any other colors. Not green, or blue, or plurple, whatever Yanan called it.

Kino fell into his couch, shrugging off his blazer and shirt to let his wings stretch. He doesn't get the point of having them if they were just going to be folded up majority of the time. Maybe he should invest in a trainer, so his wings won't molt prematurely.

As he sat in front of the mirror, he patiently waited for a task for him to complete. Whether it be to save a child from a speeding car, or to prevent someone from eating themselves into a food coma, or maybe to perform some miracle of some kind. Kino never knew what his next task would be. Some Angels would have a tiny clue if they've existed longer than others, but tasks were always a wild card. Nobody ever knows what they're going to get.

A moment passed, which turned into a few moments, which turned into a long while. Kino was occupying himself by stroking the feathers on his wings, which he really needed to get done. They were beginning to stick up weird, and some felt rough instead of soft. They didn't feel anything like Yanan's, which were smooth and soft, and Kino could lay on them forever. He almost didn't notice how long it was taking for him to get a task.

"Did world peace finally happen?" He joked, staring at the mirror that only reflected a topless Angel. A topless Angel that only passed 'Heavenly Appearance'.

"This is ridiculous," Kino groaned before he closed his eyes, intending to rest them until he was able to go to Earth to do a task. He didn't anticipate how his eyes got heavier and heavier until he was unable to open them, and he drifted off into unconsciousness.


End file.
